This invention relates to an aqueous, flavored, topical, nasal decongestant composition containing doxymetazoline or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, an aqueous carrier and sufficient fruity flavor to mask the medicinal after-taste of the composition.
Aqueous, topical, nasal decongestant compositions containing oxymetazoline hydrochloride, the longest acting nasal decongestant currently available, are applied to the nasal passages of mammals especially human beings to affect temporary relief of nasal congestion associated with colds, hay fever and sinusitis. Menthol flavored nasal decongestant compositions containing vapors of menthol, eucalyptol and camphor and polysorbate in addition to oxymetazoline hydrochloride and an aqueous carrier are available as OTC products under the tradename AFRIN.RTM. nasal spray from Schering Corporation, Kenilworth, New Jersey. However, such menthol flavored or unflavored nasal decongestant composition when applied to the nasal passages, causes a bitter medicinal after-taste.
T. M. Berman (New England Journal of Medicine, Aug. 23, 1979, Vol. 301, p 437) discloses addition of peppermint flavor to improve the taste of lidocaine used to anesthetize the pharynx and nasal passage before bronchoscopy. D. E. Hornung et al. (Ann N.Y. Acad. Sci., 1987, Vol. 510, pp 86-90) discloses smell-taste perception in general terms. Neither reference discloses or suggests the present invention.